Rumours
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Beck Oliver and Jade West are just two people who never spoke to each other, both 15 at the time, a rumour started to spread around school about Jade, Beck finally gets the courage to ask her about it and it doesn't quite go to plan.


I stare at her across the way in the cafe, I've never spoken to Jade West properly before just once when I asked her for a pencil in art class...she didn't give it me. But to be fair I've never had a lot of courage to talk to her I mean she's, Jade West y'know? The ruthless and some would say cold hearted popular girl that no one has the nerves to ask out, guys are scared to ask her out and apparently that how she likes it. So maybe I'd have a shot, she scares the hell out of me...but in a good way. Andre came and sat down next to me "Ey man"

"Hey" Andre threw me a soda.

"Oh, thanks" I curiously looked at him.

"I pressed a button for regular and I got diet and I know you drink diet"

"I do indeed"

"Well there you go!" We both chuckled, I took a sip of it then was crashed into by Cat.

"Ow! Damn it Cat slow down" I groaned with pain as the can hit my lip hard "Sorry! But I had to tell you guys the rumour thats going round" I already heard it

"Heard it" I admitted, she stared at me confused "What? You have?"

"Yeah that Gary and Amber went behind school and-"

"Ew! Beck not that one the NEW rumour!" There's always something that goes around in this school and quite frankly it's hard to keep up "Okay so what's the 'new' rumour" Andre air quoted.

"Okay, so you guys know Jade?" We both looked over to her, damn she was beautiful "Yeah..." Andre sighed taking his eyes of her "Defiantly" I stated NOT taking my eyes off her, Cat quickly moved my head back to facing her.

"Well word is that she wears push up bras" me and Andre both spat out our drinks "What!"

"No way"

"Come on! You really think they are actually that big"

"I only hoped" Andre mumbled making me chuckle to him "How do people even know that she wears them"

"I dunno but no-one has had the courage to ask her since the rumour started" I looked at her again, it would make sense she wore them...they kind of are big. I feel so dirty. Ew stop looking Beck! I wonder why no one has asked her, wait I spoke to soon.

"Oh no" I mumbled looking at the boy walking towards Jade "What?" Andre nudged me, I turned to him and pointed at the guy,

"Check out who's asking her" Andre looked a giggled "Uh-Oh"

"That Sinjin kid is going to get killed" I sighed with a chuckle in my throat, Cat simply gasped worried when she saw what was about to go down, oh lord here we go. He sat down next to Jade, she gave him daggers as he did...

"What the hell do you want?" She snarled.

"Jade, Jade, Jade...I'm sure you've heard the rumours"

"The one about Gary and Amber went behind-"

"no not that...the one about you" damn! He better run "Walk away NOW" she snarled.

"Wait I just want to ask-"

"One...two don't make me get to three" Quickly he got up and ran away. The three of us laughed together

"What an idiot" I chuckled.

"Yeah but at least he had the courage to do it though" Andre confessed...I could do it. Maybe. Possible...not likely

"I could do it!"

"Ha! Ha! No way" Why did he believe me? Obviously I was lying but he doubted me "I could!"

"Alright then, go!" Andre dared me

"What?" I gasped nervously "Go one then mister hard man I dare you! Unless you're chicken"

"Why don't you?"

"Please when it comes to Jade I'm a bucket of KFC" I chuckled then took a deep breath. Yeah okay, I can do this! Slowly I got up "No Beck! She'll kill you" Cat grabbed my arm "Don't worry Cat" I whispered to her before walking slowly over to Jade...oh god.

"Jade...it is Jade right?" Great start Beck you idiot!

"Yeah?"

"Beck, we have Art and history and every lesson together" I chuckled but Jade wasn't as amused

"Yeah...I know you're an actor"

"All true" this was actually going better than I thought "So what do you want?"

"Look there's this thing going round-" Jade responded by rolling her eyes

"Just hear me out, the rumour is that you wear push up bras" her eyes widened offended oh no! Un do it! Un do it! She stood up right in front of me.

"WHAT that's the rumour!?"

"Erm yeah...so?-"

"No! It's not true, there's your answer" whoa...wait a minute...

"So THOSE are real?" I looked down at them, she stared at me a angrily and smacked me across the face...I sort of deserved that.

"Jade I'm sorry" I wined as she walked away

"Stay the hell away from me!" she yelled still walking away angry. I rubbed my cheek "Well it's not true! So everyone leave her alone!" I loudly stated so everyone WILL leave her alone I felt so bad reacting like I did.

"Hey man are you okay?' Andre worriedly ask but still chuckling a little "Yeah, I'll be fine"

"No you're not you're bleeding!" Cat screamed I looked at me hand and blood drew "It must have been from her ring" Cat took my hand.

"I'll take you to the nurse" she leaded me to the first aid place. The nurse cleaned me up,

"Is he going to be okay?" The nurse smiled at a worried Cat.

"Yes he will be fine don't worry, it was just a cut I've wiped it over so you won't bleed now" she then smiled back at me, kindly I did the same to her.

"Thanks"

"Now go on and enjoy free period" I hopped down the nurse bed and walked out the door. Cat ran off to see her friends, I saw Jade stood by her locker and I quickly walked over to her,

"Jade I'm so sorry! I didn't mean o react hat way, I was a pig no a jerk! No a-"

"Dick head?" Jade suggested lightly, I nodded slowly ashamed.

"It's fine just forget it okay? And I'm sorry I made you bleed

" "I deserve it"

"I know" I chuckled at her witty remarks "So we're good?" I asked nicely

"Yeah...better than that actually"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you telling people to leave me alone and I-" she stopped her words and stared into my eyes...wait a minute what's happening she's leaning in! She's going to kiss me, I didn't hesitate I shut my eyes as my lips touched hers firmly, people mumbled shocked but I didn't care. I was making out with Jade West...the girl of my dreams

"So how about a date?" She smiled against my mouth "I'd like that" pressing her lips on mine again, this was certainly a good start to our relationship.


End file.
